This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Toxoplasma gondii, Plasmodium sp., and Cryptosporidium sp. are major causes of disease in humans. They are all obligate intracellular parasites and infect a variety of cells and tissues within the infected host. Numerous Toxoplasma proteins are palmitoylated as judged by the incorporation of tritiated palmitate. A very small fraction of these has been identified and include proteins associated with parasite motility and the parasite cytoskeleton. The goal of this project is therefore to determine the identity of the remainder of the palmitoylated Toxoplasma proteins and thus establish the importance of this protein modification for parasite survival.